


Art for Treading Water by kuiske

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Art, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Civil War, References to Assault, Sadness, de-aged James Rhodes, de-aged character, imbb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: artworks for kuiske's Treading Water.An adult James Rhodes is spontaneously de-aged one night whilst spending time with Tony. Post-civil war story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/gifts).



[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/guilt-846816538)

Colored pencils and graphite on black mixed media sketch paper.

An adult Rhodes has been magically de-aged. He's lost his memories... and apparently the use of his legs. This image is for the scene where Rhodey wakes to find himself in the house of a rich, white male stranger who apparently "knows" him. And... he can't feel his legs. Having exhausted himself, Tony lifts him, broken-hearted, to put his de-aged best friend somewhere more comfortable while Rhode's familial support make their way to them.


	2. doodle_you still run circles around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a doodle of a rogue Sam, returned even if only briefly from his rogue life, to help a de-aged and hurt James Rhodes. With a sport chair and Friday's cheerful support, Rhodey and Sam take advantage of the Compound's secure gym to shoot some hoops. Even with some new wheels, Rhodes can run circles around Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the wonderful privilege of working on some art for kuiske's wonderful story. I'm super excited to share.


End file.
